


Illustration for A Spell of Deduction

by procoffeinating



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M, Potterlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: A lovely commission for "A Spell of Deduction", Harry Potter AU, it's a scene of Sherlock looking at his evidence.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Spell of Deduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/215160) by [La Reine Noire (lareinenoire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lareinenoire/pseuds/La%20Reine%20Noire), [Winter_of_our_Discontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_of_our_Discontent/pseuds/Winter_of_our_Discontent). 



.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
